Living Colors
by Jamiona0304
Summary: In the World of humans, mutants, demigods, gods, witches, wizards, werewolves, vampires, and magical creatures. The six prodiges will face Highschool, Love, Drama, while trying to get through the Trials alive. Follow the prodiges of Ordine City in the quest to survive the Trials and school.


**Chapter 1- Graduation**

"Ahhh," Miranda yelled into my ear.

Let's backtrack here so you can understand why my best friend is trying to destroy my eardrum. So my name is Everlighn Rose Grace, but people call me Ever or Eve for short. I know it's weird. My friend Miranda and I are in the 7th grade and now going to the 8th. If I didn't say before I have black hair, dark almost black eyes, and caramel colored skin. Miranda always calls herself a vampire because she thinks she's pale, but I usually don't listen to her when she says that. Miranda has brown and some streaks of blonde hair and amber gold eyes. We were at Angelwood Highschool one of Ordine's Highschools. And today is Graduation day.

I know what your thinking. How can you have a graduation in the 7th grade? Isn't it suppose to be in the 8th grade as a transition from Middle School to Highschool?

Well, things have changed in 200 years. Yeah, the year is 2217. And when I mean a lot has changed, I mean a lot. Now instead of there being just humans in this world, there are gods, demigods, witches, wizards, mutants, werewolves, vampires, and magical creatures all living on this planet.

And with new species there came new adaptions like now there is something called prodigies. There are new prodigies every year.There are six prodigies in every year in every city going from the 7th to the 8th grade during then you have a chance to become a prodigy. Instead of going to high school they are usually homeschooled for a year before they go. There are prodigies in every city. To become a prodigy, you have to apply with an application of being at least a mutant, demigod, witch, wizard or human. Sometimes humans are prodigies, but it's usually not likely. Also if you are when trying to become a prodigy, you have to live in the area or move to the area to apply.

The reason why we have prodigies now is that they made sport for people like us. In my opinion, it's more like a way to kill us off until we're extinct, but we can't do anything, but follow the rules. Not all mutants or demigods are prodigies there can be 30 demigods and 70 mutants in one City of that grade, but they still only pick six.

So how the games work is that during your 9th-12th-grade years all prodigies can complete representing their city. It doesn't matter if you are a 9th grader or even a 12th you can still compete for this position. Every year you advance so you go from Districts to States, to Nationals, then to Internationals. If you loose in your first round you go to the Silver Bracket, then if you loose again you're bumped down to the Bronze. But if you lose your second game you are automatically out. The farthest our Highschool Roseline has ever gotten is to states which are okay, but not anything.

The new sport is called the Nova Trials. The Nova Trials is a series of trials you can your team go through. You were usually held in an arena that has different terrains like a desert, forest, or even grassland. Sometimes it changes on its on. The Trials last approximately three days. In those three days, you and your teammates have to find a flag. The flag can be any color as long as it has a particular name on it. Usually, it's the building name like Omega or even the Trials its self like Districts or Nationals. When you find a flag, all of your teammates that are in the games have to get to you, and they all have to hold on the part of the flag. Once all of your teammates are on you are teleported out of the arena completing that set of Trials.

While in the Trials you would face a series of task that you have to get through. The trials can be things involving swimming, fighting, running, and climbing. While in the arena there is a bell that always rings after every hour. When the bell rings, a new task is set in a different area. Also, the arena usually has 12 different sections in them all having their obstacle during that hour.

The death rate of the Trials is that at least two players in each team die. That doesn't happen all the time sometimes teams some out with all of their players and others there are only one. Even if the person gets hurt, they have to keep on going until the Trails are over or they and their teammates have the flag.

Both me and Miranda applied to become prodigies.

"Aren't you excited?!" She said while we walked into the Englewood Gymnasium one of Ordine City Schools Highschool. "Yeah, I can't wait, but I'm also nervous," I said while we took our seats.

"Will everyone be seated," our principal Mr. Tostle said. The gymnasium was packed holding all of the students in the Ordine City going from the 7th to 8th grade. Also all of the parents, family, former students, and staff as well. "Today we would like to recognized," after that I'm pretty sure I zoned out the whole time until they started calling students up. "Miranda Dawn Dorris," Mr.Tostle said. I jerked my head up to see my best friend walking across the stage. "YEAH," I yelled as she walked across the stage and shook hands with the staff. Time retook my mind after as I was in my thoughts. "Everlighn Rose Grace," they said, and I stood up and walked towards the stage and shook all of the teachers and administrators hands.

The graduation went on with the rest of the students getting their awards and certificates. "Now we would like to recognize your 2217 Prodigy!," our principal said. "Please stand up with we call your name," "Connor Maris, Miranda Dorris, Jason Adams, Elijah Rollins, Audrey Willer, and Everlighn Rose." Everyone was cheering and immediately my face turned red. I was internally freaking out. "And that concludes the end of the 2217 school and year and may your transition into Highschool smooth and on track to success!"


End file.
